


Redemption

by noveltea



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ran for the longest time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



> Written for the 2010 fandom_stocking fest, for havocthecat.

She ran for the longest time.

She ran so hard and so fast that by the time she stops she’s collapsed into a heap feeling more helpless than she ever has before.

It’s not a feeling she relishes.

In the back of her mind the scene plays out, over and over again.

The job.

The mission.

The failure.

 _Her_ failure.

Ever since she ran from Division she’s spent so much time running.

Even when she’s home, she’s still running – in her head.

In her heart.

She started with one goal: to bring down Division.

Now it’s much more than that.

Birkhoff was right. She was fighting her way through familiar faces.

She’d never underestimated how hard it would be; she’d underestimated the toll it would take.

It was incomprehensible, to her, the loyalty Michael had shown Division.

He’d trained her, mentored her, saved her life countless times.

He’d covered for her when she knew he had no reason to. Trust was not something that existed in unconditional terms between them and both favoured unpredictability in all actions.

She knew why he stayed; she’d seen first hand his desperate attempt to avenge the death of his family and while she knew she could never understand his pain she knew just how deeply she’d hurt him by preventing him from completing his mission.

They were both broken, and tied to each other through the one place he relied upon and the one place she had sworn to tear down with her bare hands.

They’re both bound by revenge.

She’s looking for redemption, even though she’s not even sure she’ll live long enough to earn it.

She’s learnt, long ago, that saving herself begins with saving someone else.

She doesn’t need, or want, to be saved by anyone else, but she’s not sure Michael wants to save himself.

She’ll just have to do both.


End file.
